Midnight Wanderings
by TheBoltShapedScar
Summary: Melanie Creevy takes a midnight stroll at Hogwarts... DMHP teacherfic. Warnings: slash homosexual relationship between two males Don’t like, don’t read. Oneshot.


**Title:** Midnight Wanderings

**Author:** TheBoltShapedScar (Marie)

**Rating:** M (I'm not quite sure, but doesn't allow very much and better safe than sorry.)

**Summary:** Melanie Creevy takes a midnight stroll at Hogwarts... DMHP teacherfic. Warnings: slash (homosexual relationship between two males) Don't like, don't read.

**A.N:** I'm not completely satisfied with this one, but it has been waiting to be posted for quite some time and I can't seem to make it any better. Hope you enjoy! Also; I recently started writing a multichaptered DH fic and I could really need a beta. Anyone interested?

Three years after Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy graduated, Colin and Dennis Creevy's sister attended Hogwarts. Her name was Melanie.

One night Melanie was wandering the halls of the mighty castle. Being the sister of a certain paparazzi and gossiper, one might have thought that she was sneaking around, trying to catch come late-night snoggers.

Truth to be told, she had trouble sleeping and had decided to go for a walk.

Melanie had never understood her brothers' obsession with the boy who lived, never had she understood before this night.

She was turning around a corner, when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Oh. My. God.

Right in front of her were professor Malfoy and Professor Potter and they were kissing! No, not just kissing. Professor Malfoy had the dark-haired man pressed up against the wall and both were moaning softly, hands all over each others bodies.

Melanie felt her face flush. Of course she knew about the relationship between the two; everybody with eyes did. Their subtle touches, affectionate glances and the way they smiled at each other. But seeing her two teachers like this, snogging the hell out of each other, was _so_ much different than snickering about it with a couple of friends. And oddly appealing. Not just was it the two most handsome men in the entire school, but the passion was overwhelming.

Melanie stared transfixed at the pair from behind a suit of armor when professor Malfoy began untucking Professor Potters belt. She blushed and felt a thrill of warmth down her spine.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry protested weakly when Draco shoved him against the wall, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He had known it would happen sooner or later. Draco hated patrolling the castle at night and had only reluctantly agreed to keep him company.

"Draco..."

Soft but demanding lips came crushing down on his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss. A little voice in his head told him that this was _not _why they were in an empty corridor, but the kiss was oh so tender and yet passionate. He couldn't help but give in to it.

He felt Draco's toungue begging for entrance which he allowed with a moan. His right hand tangled in the silky blonde hair while the other moved south to grab the other man's arse and draw him closer.

Draco began trailing kisses down his neck and down his chest. When Draco had managed to open the buttons of his shirt, he didn't know. The little voice in his head suddenly became alarmed.

"Draco love, we can't, we…"

Kiss.

"Drake, we have to finish this patrol! We can have sex afterwards."

Those beautiful hands fingered wth his belt.

"Can't we just go back now ?" the other man whispered in a sensual wanton voice before kissing a tender spot on Harry's neck.

Harry moaned. "Let's go back then, but please stop it now. Somebody could walk in on us!"

That's when a crashing noice echoed through the corridor and a blushing Melanie Crevey stepped out from a suit of armor which was now missing an arm.

It was in this kind of situation Harry both hated and admired Draco. He envied the way his lover could control the situation even if he should be embarrased, but he could live without the blonde's nonchalance.

"What are you doing out after curfew, Ms Creevey?"

Harry cringed a little. Yes, she was breaking the rules, yes they were here to catch rulebreakers, but they were rulebreakers too! They really shouldn't be snogging the hell out of each other in an empty – scratch that – corridor. Dumbledore had stated quite clearly that he didn't want any complaints because of inappropriate behaviour. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he said so to every couple wanting to work at Hogwarts, if it was because they were gay and therefore less accepted or whether it was because the old man knew Draco too well.

"Uhm," the poor girl stammered. "You see, I couldn't sleep so I just thought I'd take a walk, I hadn't imagined that I would... I'm really sorry. I'll just get back to bed. I just wanted to be myself for a little while..."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been! One thing was watching her teachers' passionate making-out session but to break the suit of armor and getting caught! She had never been so embarrased in her life.

"It's quite okay, Melanie," she heard professor Potter say. She just gaped at him. She wouldn't be punished?

"We really shouldn't be – erm – doing this. I'm sorry if we have embarrased you. Don't worry, you won't have any detention."

Melanie looked at her favourite teacher, slightly puzzled. But then she realized that professor Potter probably thought one broken rule made up for the other.

"What!" professor Malfoy exclaimed. "You don't give her detention? You're taking all the fun out of the job, honey." He pouted childishly, but professor Potter just laughed and smacked him over the head.

"I'm sure you can find better ways to use your evenings than supervising detention, love," he said with a wink.

Professor Malfoy let out a laugh too and gave the raven-haired man a peck on the mouth.

"Right as always, scarhead. Now, Melanie, go back to your dormitory before Harry here changes his mind."

She just nodded, dumbfounded at what she had just witnessed. The most feared teacher on the school had been acting lovingly. He had even been _joking_!

When Melanie lay in her bed that night, she suddenly understood why her brothers had always been obsessed with Harry Potter. She didn't understand, though, why they had never told her about Draco Malfoy.

**A.N:** Did you like it? Bunch of crap? Press the little button and tell me your opinion!


End file.
